The Art of Falling in Love
by WElaine21
Summary: Princess Annabeth of Athens and Prince Perseus of Olympia hate each other. What happens when in order to become King, Percy has to find a bride and the only Princess worth marrying is Annabeth. Read to see how they go from hating each other to falling in love... ONESHOT, All Human, Citrus, Percabeth with mentions of Thalico.


The Art of Falling in Love

* * *

"Mom are you serious, right now?" Annabeth asked, frustration bleeding from her voice.

Athena rolled her eyes from her throne, "Of course I am, Annabeth. We have to be hospitable to our guests as the host."

Annabeth looked at her mother pointedly, "Then why invite them in the first place? You know that I hate him!"

"Annabeth, please be reasonable. We are in negotiations for a peace treaty between our two kingdoms and I really need you to keep him entertained while they are with us." Athena said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Annabeth sighed and stared at her mother for a few more moments, "I will... try... but the moment that annoying kelp for brains prince steps out of line, I will not hesitate-"

"Its nice to see you haven't changed." Annabeth heard an all too familiar cocky voice say behind her. She stiffened as she looked up at her mother who was standing up hurriedly, "King Poseidon, Queen Sally and Prince Perseus please come in... We were not expecting you so soon!"

Annabeth sucked in several sharp breaths before she turned around to face the boy who had tormented her childhood. She forced herself to plaster on a sweet smile as she turned around slowly. The first thing Annabeth noticed when she turned around was that he wasn't the boy he had been when he had last visited. Before he was the same height as her and slightly pudgy, he even had chubby cheeks that she would have loved to pinch.

Now, he was tall.

Way taller than her by several inches.

He was lean.

and muscular in all of the right places.

Annabeth even thought his face was handsome but all of that was thrown out of the window the moment she saw his smirk. That arrogant smirk he had sported since they were children. The one that haunted her dreams because that smirk always preceded some comment or prank that would make her hate level for him rise exponentially.

"Percy." Annabeth said as she curtsied like a proper princess.

Percy laughed, "Since when are you polite to me?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "We haven't seen each other in three years, isn't it possible that people can change?" She challenged as she walked passed him and toward his parents.

Percy caught up with her, "Maybe so... but from what I heard when I walked in.. probably not so much."

Annabeth stopped and whirled on him, "You expect me to be nice to you! You are arrogant and selfish and I hate you!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Seriously Annie? I'm arrogant? You're the most prideful person I know! You could never admit you were wrong!"

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest, "I hate that name! And when exactly was I wrong? Please enlighten me, Oh Wise One?"

Percy smirked again, Annabeth could have sworn the stupid smile never left his face, "You were wrong when you said I wouldn't push you into the grape press when we were thirteen because I was afraid of you... I wasn't afraid of you."

Fury crossed Annabeth's features, she was purple for an entire week after he pushed her into the grape press, "You... are... insufferable..." Annabeth turned around to her mother, "I can't do this!" and stalked off.

She heard laughing from behind her but she didn't dare turn around as she stalked all the way down the hallway and out of the front gates and toward the gardens. She could hide out here all day and no one would ever find her. What was her mother thinking anyways? Why on earth had she invited that insufferable boy to her kingdom? Annabeth hated Prince Perseus Jackson from Olympia, he was too arrogant for his own good. Having confidence in yourself was fine but his ego needed to be dropped down about fifty feet.

As she made her way down the stairs of the main gate of the castle she could hear someone call her name, "Annabeth." She stopped and turned around slowly only to become face to face with her mother.

"I know this isn't the most ideal situation but I really need you to apologize and keep him entertained while he's here. Whether you like it or not he is going to King soon so it wouldn't hurt to play nice while he's here and..." her mother paused and looked at her curiously, "think about the possibilities of this small reunion with Percy."

Annabeth closed her eyes and sighed, "I will try to see past his annoying tendencies."

Athena smiled, "Thank you."

Annabeth started walking toward the castle as Athena fell into step beside her, "You should probably go apologize now then take him on a tour of the market and countryside perhaps."

Annabeth silently groaned but said, "Okay, mother." Annabeth and mother parted ways and Annabeth went to find the one person she hated most in the world. She found him in his room, the one he use to stay in when his family visited regularly when they were children. She sucked in a sharp breath before knocking gingerly on the door. He opened it a couple seconds later with a smirk plastered to his face.

The one that made her blood boil, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Percy said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Annabeth clenched her teeth together before speaking, "I'm here to offer a truce... since you're going to be here for sometime I think we should try to get along." Annabeth said as sweet as she could manage.

Percy started laughing, "How hard was that little speech for you to make?"

Annabeth closed her eyes as she let him get it all out of his system, "Are you finished?" She asked after a few minutes.

He rolled his eyes and walked out of his room, "Yeah... you know you should stop being so easy to aggravate." Percy said as he started walking down the corridor. Annabeth stood there for a moment, not exactly sure what had happened.

"Are you just going to stand there all day ogling my behind or come with me?" Percy said lazily as he turned back to her.

Annabeth glared and started walking toward him, when they reached the front gate of the castle Percy held his arm out to her.

"What?" She asked stupidly as she stared at his arm.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Take my arm, Annabeth." Annabeth slowly looped her arm through his as they walked through the gate and into the village.

Annabeth stared straight ahead as several people looked over at them. No one made a move to speak to them as they walked slowly toward the marketplace. Annabeth found herself leaning closer to Percy as they walked, she may have hated his personality but this companionable silence she didn't mind.

"So, Annie... how have you been?" Annabeth chuckled to herself, "I've been fine, I turned seventeen a couple months ago and my mother has been trying to marry me off ever since." She smiled to herself, "I've learned a thing or two about scaring away potential suitors."

Percy threw his head back and laughed, "I bet you did... I can only imagine the things you did to the poor fools who think they could win your heart."

Annabeth laughed with him for a second, "What about you?" She asked looking up at him, "I see you've grown into your looks... I'm sure you have all the ladies in Olympia fawning over you!"

Percy chuckled, "I see you've noticed my looks..." Annabeth blushed and looked down, "Actually... I've been so busy training with the military and preparing to become King that I haven't really courted anyone."

Annabeth frowned, "Aren't you going to become King soon? I always assumed you're Kingdom was like ours... having to be married to be King."

"Oh, it is... my parents just recently brought up marriage to me. Said I had to choose by the end of the month." Annabeth thought about this as they kept walking, she remembered then the confusing statement her mother made earlier about the 'Potential of Percy's small visit to Athens.' She stopped walking and pinched the bridge of her nose, her mother had set this whole thing up. They probably weren't even here for peace talks.

"Did you put two and two together?" Percy asked as he pulled her to the side, away from the prying ears of the villagers.

Annabeth looked up at him, "You're here... because you have to get married... and-" She stopped talking and sucked in a sharp breath, "Me?" She asked as she pointed to herself.

Percy chuckled and looked down at her, "I assumed you had been married off already but my parents received a letter from your mother inviting us to Athens. The letter happen to mention that you had not been married yet... I'm just looking into my options... but honestly... I don't really want to marry anyone from back home and Princess Calypso drives me insane... I guess I could marry Rachel but she's really weird and... yeah, that really only leaves you." Percy pushed a piece of hair out of her face, "You would make an amazing Queen Annabeth."

Annabeth closed her eyes as his words washed over her face. She hated him, right? She hated Percy Jackson. He had always grated her nerves and had been completely and utterly disrespectful toward her. But what if...

What if all of that was to hide something else?

His feelings for her.

She opened her eyes to look at him, "We hate each other." She said simply.

Percy chuckled, "Straight to the point? Actually... I don't hate you... I just like to irritate you... its fun."

Annabeth laughed despite the way her heart was racing, "You tormented me when we were growing up all because you liked it... Thanks." She said sarcastically.

Percy chuckled, "Please... think about it?

Annabeth sighed, it wouldn't be so terrible to married to a kelp head like him- right?

"How long do I have to think about it?"

Percy frowned as he thought, "We're having a ball in Olympia at the end of this month to announce my impending coronation and mom and dad want to announce my engagement at that time."

Annabeth nodded, "So, before then? Because if I agree to this then I'd have to come to Olympia..." She trailed off as her throat started to constrict.

Was she actually thinking about this?

"Yeah, so... I guess... Two weeks. I need to know your final answer in two weeks." Percy said as he stood up straight and offered his arm to her again. She took it and continued in their walk toward the marketplace. They walked around for the rest of the afternoon, Percy stayed silent giving her time to process what he had proposed to her. If she became his Queen or Wife, then she would have to move to Olympia. Away from her friends and family, she would never see Malcolm or the family he and Drew were bound to have. She would have to marry him, like have a proper wedding and hold his hand and kiss him and... she swallowed before she allowed herself to think the next thing.

She would have to be intimate with him.

Could she do that?

If she married him they would be expected to have children and that meant having sex with him. Annabeth flinched inwardly as she said that word, she had never really been kissed by anyone. The most she had even done with a guy is hug them and hold their arm like this; Percy would be her first kiss. When they made it back to the castle Annabeth led them to the gardens and to a bench that was relatively private, she needed to know some things.

She sat down and faced him, "Percy, are you sure you want to marry me?"

Percy smiled and leaned back, "Yeah... I mean... you're beautiful, intelligent, kind and compassionate. You love Athens and have always done your best as a princess, you don't expect hand outs from other people and you are by far the most selfless person I know."

Annabeth blushed furiously, "We haven't seen each other in three years..."

Percy chuckled, "Annabeth... you haven't changed... I knew that the moment I walked through the doors and heard you talking to your mother."

Annabeth smiled despite herself, "You do realize... if we get married we'll have to like... have children.." Annabeth said as she looked down, way too embarrassed for this conversation.

Percy chuckled, "That's usually what married people do... Hug, kiss, hold hands, have children... love each other." he finished quietly.

Annabeth looked up at him and whispered, "Could you love me?" Annabeth wasn't a fool, she knew the chances of actually falling in love and getting married to the person of your choosing wasn't going to happen. She was a princess for crying out loud, Princesses didn't get a choice. They married the princes who would benefit their kingdom the most and Olympia would most certainly benefit Athens. But she couldn't help but ask this question, could he love her? And could she love him? Could they create something permanent between the two of them?

"I could... if you would.. let me." Percy whispered back to her.

Annabeth felt her face flush crimson as he leaned closer to her, no other prince had ever admitted something that personal to her before. No other prince had answered her questions so fully and honestly. She leaned closer to him in search of something, she wanted to see if they had it. If they had the spark that could ignite love to grow between the two of them. Percy brought a hand up and cupped her face but before she could lean into him any more someone shouted their names.

"Percy! Annabeth! There you are! Your parents have been looking all over for you." Chiron stated plainly as he appeared before them.

Annabeth looked up quickly before she stood up and addressed Chiron, "Thank you, please have them know we will be back in time for dinner."

He nodded and smiled, "Very well, Annabeth."

Chiron walked off as Annabeth just stood there for a moment, she felt someone behind her and breath against her neck, "He ruined the moment didn't he?" Annabeth nodded but didn't dare turn around to face him, in fear of feeling the pull she felt earlier.

"Well then." He walked up beside her, "I believe we both need to change before dinner." Annabeth smiled up at him and took his hand, he led them inside. Neither of them saying a word about what almost happened in the gardens. Annabeth had another question she wanted to ask him but couldn't find the nerve to do it as they approached her bedroom door.

She turned to Percy, "Thank you for this afternoon." She said sweetly making him smile.

"You're welcome princess." Percy said as he brought her knuckles to his lips, "I will see you at dinner, save me a dance?" He asked as she lowered her hand.

Annabeth laughed and decided to do something a bit rash, "Since we're sitting at the same table, why don't you escort me to dinner and sit beside me?"

Percy smiled wide, "It would be an honor to do so."

Annabeth mimicked his smile, "I'll see you back here in an hour, Perseus."

Percy grimaced, "You know I hate my real name." He said before walking backwards and waving at her. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and turned to walk into her bedroom, she collapsed against the door and sighed loudly.

What had she gotten herself into?

0-0-0-0-0-0

By the end of the week Annabeth was sure of her answer to Percy, she was actually kind of excited about the prospect of being his Queen and maybe his wife as well. They had spent the entire week together getting the know one another, she had even let him hold her hand several times. They still had not kissed though, Annabeth had been careful not to allow another moment like that to happen again. Of course, they had he court buzzing with the news that they were a couple. Annabeth always heard the whispered echoing off the corridors but she didn't care, like Percy had told her no one else mattered.

Annabeth walked down the corridor and toward Percy's room, it was afternoon time and him and his family were leaving soon to head back to Olympia. She knew he wanted an answer before he left and so did her parents and his parents. Everyone wanted to know what she was going to do, she was surprised her parents hadn't down right told her she was going to marry him. She knocked on his door slowly and with precision, she had a purpose for being here and she kind of wanted to get it over with.

He opened the door quickly and smiled when he saw her, "Annabeth, what are you doing?" He asked kindly as he opened the door wider for her to enter. She looked around the corridor before she walked in slowly.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked quietly.

Percy nodded and led her to his balcony, she walked behind him slowly, "I take it you're not here for a purely social visit."

Annabeth laughed in a short burst, "Uh.. no..." She paused and sucked in a breath before continuing, "I'm here to answer your question."

Percy smiled, "So soon?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You're leaving in two days... I wanted you to know before you left and besides I'm pretty sure my mother is listening at the door... she's so anxious for me to make a decision."

Percy laughed, "My parents as well."

Annabeth smiled up at him, "So... I've decided that... yes... I will marry you."

Percy smiled and pulled Annabeth into a hug, "Thank the Gods! I was starting to think you would say no."

Annabeth laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to hug her, "You seriously thought I would say no?"

"Kind of." Percy said sheepishly as he pulled back to face her. Annabeth laughed and pulled away completely from him, "Well, we have a lot to do before you leave... so...shall we?" Annabeth asked as she walked toward the door.

Percy pulled her back gently toward him, "Hang on." Annabeth eyed him curiously as he walked over to a desk and opened a drawer and got something out of it. He walked toward her and pulled her out onto the balcony again.

Annabeth eyed him curiously as he started to speak, "This was my grandmothers and I want you to have it as a sign of our engagement." Percy said as he handed her a ring. Annabeth smiled as he placed it on her palm, it was gold and had a diamond placed in the middle with an intricate design woven around the diamond.

"It's beautiful, Percy... but do I have to put it on my own finger? You could at least do that for me." She stated looking pointedly at him.

He smirked, "I could do that."

Annabeth laughed as he grabbed the ring and her left hand, "Annabeth.. would you please do me the extreme honor of being my wife?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I already said yes, kelp for brains." Percy scowled at her as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Now we can go make all of the proper plans for our... wedding." Percy said happily making Annabeth roll her eyes again. This was not how she imagined her marriage proposal going at all but she had weighed the pros and the cons of being Percy's wife and she had concluded she would rather be married to him than anyone else.

"Come on, fiancé... let's go tell our parents... I'm sure they're going to be thrilled." Percy laughed and in an intimate gesture he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers as they walked through the door and into the corridor.

Annabeth peeked up at him as they walked, he seemed genuinely happy but why? Was it because she had agreed to marry him and now he could become King? Or was it because he had feelings for her?

Annabeth pulled him to a stop, "Before we tell our parents... I want you to know why I said yes." He looked at her curiously, "I can see it... I can myself falling in love with you... and your the only person I've ever been able to imagine that with... and I want that option... I don't want to ever be in a loveless marriage."

Percy smiled at her throughout her entire speech when she finally finished he cupped her face and kissed her forehead, "That's the reason I asked... out of all of my prospects you were the only one I could truly see loving one day. You were the only one I could see myself having a family with and ruling Olympia with." Annabeth beamed up at him when he pulled back.

"Okay... then let's go tell our parents." Annabeth said as she held his hand again once more. They found both sets of royals in garden. Annabeth thought both of their moms were going to burst with excitement when they saw Percy and Annabeth holding hands.

"Percy, Annabeth... it's so nice to see you two... together... and happy." Athena said with a knowing smirk making Annabeth roll her eyes.

"Queen Athena, King Frederick, mom, dad." Percy said in greeting, "Annabeth and I have some news to tell you all." Sally and Athena looked like they were about to burst with excitement. Annabeth smiled to herself as Percy looked down at her before looking back to their parents.

"We're getting married." He said simply like it wasn't a huge deal, probably becuase they hadn't made a big deal out of it. They had treated it more or less like a business arrangement.

"I knew it!" Sally said happily as Athena just looked at Annabeth approvingly.

King Frederick spoke, "Congratulations but there is much to be done. Wouldn't you agree, Poseidon?"

Percy's father chuckled, "Absolutely, now children go play... we have much to discuss."

Percy rolled his eyes at his dad, "Shouldn't we be here to help you all make decisions? Since the decisions are about us." Annabeth looked up at him and smiled widely.

Both sets of Royals laughed, "If you both want to stay then by all means join us." Sally said before Poseidon could say something to Percy for speaking out of turn. Annabeth and Percy joined their parents as they discussed plans for the Jacksons departure and when Annabeth would go to Olympia. They discussed the marriage contract and when the wedding would be. They decided the wedding would take place before Percy's eighteenth birthday in two months since he was suppose to be coronated as King when he turned eighteen. When they finally finished it was time for dinner, they all made their way toward the dining hall as Percy and Annabeth hung back. She had her hand laced in his again and she decided that she was quickly becoming addicted to the way it felt to hold his hand in hers.

"That was kind of intense." Annabeth whispered as they walked to the dining hall.

Percy chuckled, "Seriously, I'm really glad my parents aren't like that all the time." Annabeth smiled at him as they continued walking. She took this time to look around to castle she had called home for all of her life. She would miss it so much when she moved in a couple weeks. They had decided that she would move to Olympia a week before the ball that would announce their impending marriage and his coronation.

"We'll come back, you know." Percy whispered to her. Annabeth looked up at him and frowned, "I know we will... it's just sad... I've lived here my entire life and now... in a few weeks I won't anymore. I'm uprooting myself... it's kind of scary." Percy looked over at her and smiled sweetly.

"I can't pretend that I know what you're feeling but I can be there for you... and I promise to do just that... to be there for you whenever you feel sad or lonely." He smirked, "That's what a husband is for, right?"

Annabeth laughed, "I don't really know.. I've never been married before..." She sighed, "I know you will, Percy... Thank you." She whispered as they approached the dining room.

Percy ran his thumb over her knuckles in a soothing gesture, "You have nothing to thank me for." He said simply as they walked to the table for the first time as an engaged couple.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Annabeth, did you make sure to pack your gold dress with ivory flowers?" Athena asked as they sat in the carriage on the way to Olympia.

"Mother, you had the maids pack up my dresses so I don't really know." Annabeth said tiredly. She had been in this carriage for forever it felt like and she was almost ready to strangle her mother for getting on her nerves. She was just about to ask how much longer they would be in this thing when she saw Percy's castle from a distance.

Finally!

She could get out of this carriage and get away from her mother.

And see Percy.

She had to admit she missed him a little bit, his sharp wit and uncanny ability to read her mind. She missed the way his hand fit in hers so perfectly and the way his arms felt around her. They had been writing letters back and forth but it took days to travel between kingdom's so really they had only exchanged a handful of letters. Annabeth sat up and brushed her skirt down and grabbed her hat to cover up her hair. She really hoped he wouldn't be there when they arrived so that she could freshen up before she saw him for the first time in almost three weeks.

Annabeth started shaking her leg as the carriage entered the village. She looked around at all of the curious faces, she would be their Queen in a matter of weeks but first she had to marry their prince.

The ball was in three days and the wedding would be two weeks. Sally had been taking care of all of the preparations until she arrived. Annabeth was sure the moment she arrived Sally would call for the seamstress to measure her and start sewing her wedding dress. Annabeth sighed in relief as they approached the the main gate of the castle. She looked at the stairs and saw that Percy was not there but that the Queen was making her way over from the gardens. Annabeth waved to her as she got out of the carriage, the Queen smiled widely and waved back. Annabeth stretched her limbs and put her hat on as she waited for the queen. When she finally approached them she wrapped Annabeth in a hug before she pulled back.

"Percy will be so glad to see you, he's been asking when your carriage would arrive. I told him I would tell him but lied, I knew you want to freshen up." Annabeth smiled sweetly.

"Thank you! I do want to freshen up before I see him."

Sally smiled and ushered a girl forward who was her height but had short black hair and a protruding baby bump.

"Thalia, would you please take Annabeth to her room."

She smiled, "Yes I will, Aunt Sally."

Annabeth smiled at the Queen as Thalia walked toward a door and opened it, Annabeth walked through the door as Thalia fell into step beside her.

"So, you and Percy are cousins?" Annabeth asked conversationally.

Thalia smiled, "Yeah... our dads are brothers."

Annabeth nodded as she looked around the castle before he gaze shifted back to Thalia, "How much longer do you have?" She asked curiously.

Thalia placed a hand on her large stomach, "Hopefully before your wedding to Percy... I'm so over being this huge." Thalia groaned making Annabeth laugh lightly.

"Just wait until its your turn... carrying a child is not pleasant at all.. if I didn't have Nico to help me I don't know what I would have done." Thalia paused, "Nico is my husband." Annabeth nodded imaging herself pregnant with Percy's child. She felt her heart skip a beat at the prospect of having a child with Percy. They hadn't even kissed yet and here they were two weeks before their wedding.

"Do you like being married?" Annabeth asked curiously making Thalia laugh.

"I love it... I know your arrangement with Percy isn't love or anything but I think you guys have that potential... Percy and I talk about everything and I know that he had genuine feelings for you, I swear he hasn't shut up about you since he arrived back home. So... don't be nervous, Percy is one of the greatest people I know... he will be such an amazing husband and even better father." Annabeth smiled over at her as they approached a set of double doors, Thalia opened one and they both walked in. The room was large with white drapes covering the windows and walls, the bed was just as big with a canopy made of ivory silk with flowers intricately sewn into the coverlet.

"Its beautiful." Annabeth said standing next to Thalia.

Thalia chuckled, "The part of the castle that will be yours to share with Percy is still being renovated, so I'm sure this is where you will spend your wedding night." Annabeth stiffened at the mention of her wedding night.

She sucked in a sharp breath before speaking, "Well its beautiful... and the white decor is very fitting since I am a virgin." Annabeth said rather bluntly making Thalia laugh loudly.

"We're going to get along so well." Annabeth shook her head and should have been embarrassed for being so blunt but she wasn't as she realized she had made her first friend in her new home. Annabeth and Thalia walked toward the bed as Annabeth took her hat off, some maids started bringing in all of the necessities for Annabeth to take a bath. Thalia went to sit on the one of the chairs by the fireplace as a maid offered each of them tea. They both accepted graciously as Annabeth sat beside Thalia in the other chair.

"I'm so nervous." Annabeth whispered honestly to Thalia as the maids brought in the water for her bath.

Thalia smiled and looked over at her, "About your wedding night?" Thalia clarified making Annabeth nod.

"I was too but... Nico was so comforting and... it hurt don't get me wrong but it was still meaningful and beautiful..." Thalia chuckled before she continued, "I got pregnant on my wedding night... I'm sure of it." Annabeth smiled, what if something like that happened to her?

"Have you spoken to Percy about it?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth shook her head, "No... we haven't even kissed yet."

Thalia laughed, "Well then I suggest just to kiss him first then worry about the rest of it."

Annabeth nodded as she thought about what Thalia had said. The maids finished with her bath water then. Annabeth got up quickly and took her bath, relishing in the clean water flowing over her skin and calming her nerves. When she was finally finished Thalia found a dress in her luggage and helped her into it. After she finished getting dressed the butterflies decided now would be a good time to start doing somersaults.

"He will be happy to see you, I'll walk you out there. He's training with my brother and husband." Annabeth nodded and breathed in deep as Thalia walked toward the door. Annabeth followed closely behind her as they walked out the door. Annabeth clenched and unclenched her hands as she walked down the corridor. She was so glad to be out of the carriage with her mother but she was so nervous about seeing Percy.

Why was she so nervous?

Come on, Annabeth get a grip on yourself.

She took a deep breath and pushed it out as they walked outside and toward the gardens.

"The sword training area is beyond the gardens." Annabeth nodded as they walked, she looked around the area taking all of it in.

Annabeth could hear Percy before she saw him, she could also hear the clank of a sword. Whomever he was fighting he seemed to be enjoying the playful banter they were exchanging. Annabeth first saw his back before she saw his face, the man he was fighting had been trained well but so had Percy as he met his opponent strike for strike.

Thalia leaned over and pointed to Percy's opponent, "That's my brother, Jason." She said to Annabeth making her nod.

Annabeth watched as his muscles constricted with each movement, "Gods, he's so sexy." Annabeth muttered to herself.

Thalia laughed, "I won't tell him you said that."

"Please don't."

Annabeth turned back as Jason began to speak, "Its a shame I'm going to beat you in front of your fiancé." Percy faltered for a second allowing Jason to have the upper hand. With one final flick of Jason's wrist Percy was disarmed of his sword making Thalia howl with laughter. Annabeth just watched silently as Thalia walked toward the boys and clapped Percy on his shoulder, "Tough loss cousin... maybe next time I'll bring Piper out here to distract Jason."

Percy laughed this time as he picked up his sword and turned swiftly around to face Annabeth. He had a huge smile plastered to his face as he approached her.

"Hi." Annabeth said with a smile.

Percy mimicked her smile as he reached for her hand, "I would hug you but I've been sweating." Annabeth laughed and nodded.

"That was a nice sparring match, I thought it would have been a draw had he not tricked you." Annabeth stated as she stared at his face.

Percy chuckled as he brought his free hand up to her face, "It probably would have been a draw... it usually is between the two of us."

They stood for a moment just staring at each other as he ran his knuckles over cheek and across her lips several times. As he did this she felt this overwhelming need to kiss him senseless. She didn't even know how to kiss but Percy was beginning to bring things out in her she never knew existed.

"I'm going to go bathe... Thalia will show you to my mother as I'm sure she has a thousand questions for you about the wedding... I'll find you after I'm dressed." Percy said as he stepped back.

Annabeth wanted to whimper as he pulled away but settled for smiling, "Okay.. I'll see you later."

Annabeth spent the rest of the afternoon with Thalia, her mother and the Queen going over all of the details for the wedding. When she made it back to her room she collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. She had an hour before dinner and really wanted to sleep but she also wanted to see Percy. Their small reunion hadn't been that romantic, not that she was expecting it to be but it would have been nice to hug him. He was her fiancé, right? And they both had feelings for one another so why couldn't they hug, hold hands and kiss? Annabeth sat up in the bed and quickly ran a comb through her hair before opening her door to find Percy.

But she didn't have to.

He was already standing there holding his his hand up like he waa about to knock.

"Hey." She said as she smiled.

Percy smiled, "I missed you." Annabeth laughed in a short burst before she flung herself into his arms.

"I missed you too." She felt his chest vibrate in laughter as his arms wound around her waist. They stayed like that for several moments before either of them pulled back.

"We have an hour before dinner so do you want to take a walk?" Percy asked as he looked down at her.

Annabeth frowned, "I really don't want to walk around the gardens but... I want to spend time with you."

Percy laughed, "Well... what do you want to do?"

Annabeth shrugged and pulled her door closed, "I don't know... its your home."

Percy grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers, "Come on... I have an idea." Annabeth smiled and fell into step beside him. They walked through the corridor and out into the gardens, they passed several courtiers who eyed Annabeth suspiciously. There engagement hadn't been announced yet so no one really knew they were even a couple in his kingdom. They were deep in the gardens and Annabeth didn't think he would ever stop walking when they finally came upon a perfect little gazebo. It was shaded, out of the sun and out of the prying eyes and ears of the courtiers still lingering in court. Percy pulled her inside of the small sanctuary and sat down on a bench, Annabeth sat beside him.

"This is nice... I think we needed this... you know? To get away and be by ourselves for a little while." Annabeth said as she looked up at him.

Percy nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I think we did too... how was wedding planning?" Annabeth grimaced making Percy laugh loudly.

"Do not laugh at me!" Annabeth chastised.

Percy kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry, love." Annabeth felt her heart skip a beat.

"What have you been doing without me, dearest fiancé?"

"Nothing really... sword training with Nico and Jason, going to parliament meetings with Father, turning down all of the courtiers begging for my attention." Annabeth shot him a look.

"You are not funny, my dear."

"What? I'm just being honest! ...They drive me crazy, I'm so glad you're here now. Maybe after dinner tonight these hordes of single courtiers will stop batting their eyelashes at me."

"Just tell me who I need to glare at." Annabeth said as she looked up at him.

Percy chuckled as he pushed a piece of her hair aside, "You know my heart belongs to you." Annabeth felt her own his widen and her heart flutter as his words settled inside of her heart. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand move to the curve of her neck.

"May I kiss you?" Percy whispered making her eyelids flutter open. She was met with sea green eyes boring into her own.

"Yes." She said simply.

Percy smirked before lowering his lips to hers. Annabeth didn't exactly know what to do so she just sat there until his lips touched hers ever so slightly. She closed her eyes again as the pressure of his lips intensify. Annabeth felt her hands move on their own accord and wrap themselves around his neck as he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth. Annabeth felt him move his head to the side and open his mouth wider, she did the same and before she knew it he was deepening the kiss. They stayed connected for a few more minutes before he moved back and planted one more small chaste kiss on her lips. Annabeth felt a little dazed as she looked up at him.

Percy smiled wide as he looked down at her in wonder, maybe they could fall in love. Annabeth thought that maybe, love was closer than even they thought possible.

"You know that was my first kiss." Annabeth said as she looked away from him.

"Seriously?" Percy asked, turning her face back to his. Annabeth nodded as she looked into his eyes.

"So?" Percy asked.

Annabeth laughed, "Are you asking me how it good it was?"

Now it was Percy's turn to just nod.

Annabeth laughed and ran her fingers through his hair, "It was... nice... I definitely wouldn't mind if we did it more often."

Percy sighed happily, "I can definitely make that happen." Annabeth laughed as he quickly stole a small kiss from her.

Annabeth snuggled deeper into his side as they both looked away, content with the way their love story was panning out. It may not have been ideal but it was slowly happening their way.

Annabeth turned to Percy, "I... want to talk to you about something... it's kind of embarrassing but necessary considering we're getting married in two weeks."

Percy raised an eyebrow to her, "Okay."

Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath, "Um... I'm kind of freaking out... about... our... wedding night."

Percy nodded in understanding and took her hands in his, "Me too... I'm glad you brought this up now... I think that maybe we should wait to be... intimate with one another until we're sure we love one another. I think it will make it all the more special...I mean we just had our first kiss... I seriously doubt we'll ready for that... by our wedding."

Annabeth wanted to fling herself at him in happiness because he had said exactly what she was feeling.

"I completely agree." Annabeth said as she leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his lips.

Percy visibly relaxed, "Good... however, that doesn't mean we can't do more of this." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers making Annabeth smile momentarily before she kissed him back.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth was sure she had never felt anything as all consuming as Percy's lips on hers. For the past week and half when they would sneak off to spend time together they would always end up making out. Like the lovesick teenagers they just so happened to be. They were three days from their wedding and if anyone found them in this compromising position they would assume the Prince and his fiancé were committing a sin against God and the church.

When in reality they were only kissing but Percy was laying on top of her and his shirt was off. But her dress was still on and laced up nice and tight as Annabeth was allowing her hands to roam his naked torso freely as he kissed her forcefully and wantonly.

Percy pulled back and kissed her neck, "I think we need to stop... because if we don't... I'm going to end up breaking my promise to you and I really don't want to do that." Annabeth pouted for a second as he pulled away, she ran her fingers down his chest one more time before letting him go completely.

"Annabeth." Percy warned as he leaned over the side of the bed and found his shirt. Annabeth couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth, she loved the effect she had on him.

Once his torso was covered he held his hand out for her, "We need to get out of this room."

Annabeth smiled as she grabbed his hand, "Your self control keeps disappearing every time I invite you into my room."

Percy raised his eyebrows at her, "You shouldn't be so tempting, my love." Percy cooed as he opened the door.

Annabeth laughed as they exited her bedroom together. Percy grabbed her hand and led her toward the gardens, probably taking her to the gazebo they both preferred to spend time together in.

"I don't think I've ever had so much free time." Percy said as they passed several courtiers in the gardens.

"Me either, a week off before the wedding and two weeks for a honeymoon is going to spoil me when I return... I'm not going to want to do anything."

Percy chuckled as they heard someone call their names, "Percy! Anna!" They both turned toward the sound and saw Piper walking hurriedly toward them.

"Thalia is having the baby... We've been trying to find you both to let you know. " Annabeth's cheeks flamed with embarrassment as Percy spoke to Piper.

"Where is she?"

"In her and Nico's chambers with the midwife... She's been in labor all night and morning, the midwife said it shouldn't be much longer before the baby is here."

Annabeth smiled excitedly as Percy spoke up again, "Okay... where is everyone waiting at? I know my mother isn't standing by doing nothing."

Piper laughed, "For the most part everyone is waiting in the corridor by their bedroom."

Percy nodded and started walking back toward the castle with Piper right beside them. Annabeth had made quick friends with Thalia and Piper when she arrived in Olympus. They made it to the corridor where Thalia's room was and saw the handful of people waiting. Percy led them toward his mother who had a chair by the door and a cup of tea in her hand.

"Mother." Percy said as he kissed her cheeks. Sally smiled and hugged her son before hugging Annabeth as well.

"We're just waiting... it should be soon though, the midwife came out earlier telling us she was about to start pushing." Annabeth smiled wide, excited for the day when it would be her turn to have a child. She had always wanted children and now with the way things were going with Percy she was even more excited to have children with him. He had been amazing to her in the last month and she couldn't believe this time last month she was complaining about his visit to Athens. When his visit had truly awoken her and allowed her to live up to her potential. Annabeth couldn't wait to become Queen beside Percy and help the people of Olympus, she couldn't wait to make a difference in the lives of the people she would lead with Percy.

Percy continued chatting with his mother as Annabeth listened closely to the door for the sound of a child's cry. After a few moments Annabeth heard the unmistakable cry of a newborn. She turned to Percy with a big smile, his own smile even bigger than hers. They waited for a few more moments before Nico walked out of his bedroom rubbing his tired eyes.

"It's a girl." He said with a huge smile on his face. Jason hugged his brother in law first before Percy clapped him on the shoulder.

"Everyone can come inside and meet her." Nico said happily as he opened the door and walked inside. They all walked inside and found a beaming Thalia looking down at a small child in her arms. Sally made it to her side first, cooing at the tiny baby girl. Annabeth watched from behind Percy as their family met the newest member of the Olympian family.

Finally the midwife ordered everyone to leave so that Thalia could rest. Annabeth promised her friend she would be back the next day to hold her baby. Thalia promised that they would have a name for the baby by tomorrow when everyone would no doubt return to see the newborn.

Annabeth and Percy left together as they were most often side by side these days. Percy was in an exceptionally good mood as they walked the corridor hand in hand.

"You know... that's going to be us... one day." Annabeth stated as they walked slowly with nowhere to go.

"Want to go practice?" Percy said wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Annabeth laughed, "You are absolutely shameless!"

Percy pulled her quickly into the nearest bedroom, which happened to be his and pulled her into a dizzyingly kiss. Annabeth clutched him closer as he deepened the kiss expertly and effortlessly. Annabeth kept reminding herself to keep her hands in check but once again they found themselves under his shirt and running down his toned chest. He pulled away from her mouth and started kissing down her neck, sucking and biting. Annabeth leaned her head up for him and moaned lightly.

"You know... there are other things... we can do besides kiss and being intimate." Percy said simply as he pulled her ear between his teeth.

Annabeth was breathless, "Like what?" She asked as he continued to kiss her neck.

Percy pulled back and smirked as he ran his hand down her chest and cupped her through her dress, "Like this." He messaged her chest through her dress before he pinched one of her most sensitive areas.

Annabeth moaned, "Oh gods." Percy smiled and maneuvered her over to the bed after locking the door.

He started unlacing her corset strings, "Do you trust me?" He whispered as Annabeth slipped his shirt off.

She nodded as he finished with her strings making her dress just lay on her shoulders. Percy pushed her dress down her shoulders as he kissed her shoulder lightly. She stepped out of once it was a heap of fabric on the floor. Annabeth felt kind of shy standing here in only her dressing gown in front of her fiancé but he had asked if she trusted him and she did.

She was quite curious as to what he was going to do. So much so that her skin was tingling with the anticipation. Percy cupped her cheek and kissed her as his other hand helped her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her not breaking their kiss as she laid down on the middle of the bed.

For the longest while they simply kissed each other, their kisses getting more frantic and passionate with each passing second. Annabeth could feel something foreign start to build within her as his hips shifted into hers instinctively, she responded to this with a moan of satisfaction.

He pulled back with a smile, "Just so we're clear, we're not having sex... I'm still a virgin and would very much like to stay that way until after we're married." Annabeth laughed and smiled at

him as he sat back and started moving her gown up with his fingers.

Annabeth tensed as his hand rose higher, "Calm down..." Percy whispered reassuringly. Annabeth closed her eyes and willed her heart to stop trying to beat out of her chest as she felt Percy's hand reach the apex of her thigh. His hand started moving toward the inside of her thigh and then stopped.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, "I have no idea what I'm doing... Nico and Jason told me some stuff and I want to try it out with you... but I need you to tell me what feels good and what doesn't." Annabeth nodded as his other hand moved her legs further apart.

He started moving his hand slowly up toward her most private area as a woman. She felt his fingers brush up against her and she had to close her eyes as a hiss escaped.

Percy stopped moving his hand making Annabeth open her eyes, "It's fine." She reassured him.

He nodded and started moving his fingers again, they moved in slow circles making her eyes roll back into her head a little.

"Is this okay?" Percy asked quietly.

Annabeth bit her lip and nodded as he continued his movement. She tilted her hips up slightly and moaned loudly as he slipped one finger inside of her. He moved it back and forth slowly as Annabeth clenched the sheets on either side of her. She tried to stifle her moans by biting her lips but some kept escaping as he continued his movement.

"It's okay... I want.. to hear you." Percy whispered as her breathing turned labored. Annabeth nodded and let a series of unintelligible moans escape her mouth. After several more moments of this Percy brought his mouth down to her neck and began trailing wet kisses down her neck to her chest. Annabeth wound her fingers into his hair as he continued going down. His mouth finally made purchase on the sensitive skin at her chest that had become exposed in her jerky movements caused by his torturous ministrations.

Annabeth arched her back as his fingers kept moving and before long she was spiraling into bliss. Her vision turned white and spots danced before her eyes as she moaned Percy's name loudly, not even caring that someone could probably hear her. They were getting married in three days and Annabeth didn't particularly care if someone found them like this. She was too caught up the feeling of flying to notice much else.

When she finally opened her eyes Percy was staring at her with barely contained fire in his eyes, "Good?" He asked.

Annabeth laughed a little giddily, "Better than good." She clarified looking up at him.

Percy smiled and rolled off of her as she caught her breath, "I was so nervous... but I really wanted to try that with you before we even tried to... to be intimate with one another... I know we agreed to not have sex until we're in love but the wedding is in a couple days and I just thought that since we're not having a proper wedding night that maybe... we could do something like this to make it seem... real?"

Annabeth laughed and rolled over to face him after she fixed her dressing gown and made sure it covered everything, "As long as you make me feel like that again... I don't really care." Annabeth said a little dazed. She was surprised at how relaxed she felt at the moment.

Percy beamed down at her, "I can definitely do that again." Annabeth smiled and pulled his lips to hers, kissing him long and deep. After what had just happened she had no qualms about kissing him like this. She pulled away after a moment and looked down, she noticed then his predicament.

"Um... Percy." She said as she looked up.

"Mmmmh?" He asked not really paying her attention, she looked at him and noticed him looking down her dressing gown. She snapped her fingers in his face making him focus on her, "Do you want me to... _you know_." She asked him.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

Annabeth looked at him curiously, "Obviously, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't at least want to try it... You're not the only one talking to their friends about this type of stuff." Percy raised an eyebrow at her as she straddled his hips making him lie flat on his back.

"You look so hot from right here." Percy whispered to her as he leaned up and kissed her swiftly. Annabeth experimentally rotated her hips over his making him groan. She smiled as she kissed him, tilting her hips to press into him more before she moved her hips into his again.

By the time Percy finished Annabeth was pretty sure she was going to have to change before dinner, her dressing gown was falling off of her and her hair was everywhere. But both of them were sporting insanely goofy grins on their faces.

"If sex is anything like that I'm never letting you leave the room." Percy muttered as he looked up at the ceiling.

Annabeth laughed loudly and sat up, "Where are you going?" Percy asked, his voice sounding like a little kid getting his favorite toy taken away.

Annabeth turned back to him, "I'm going to get dressed for dinner... you should do the same... we probably shouldn't make it obvious that we spent a couple hours in your room doing things we probably shouldn't be doing until after the wedding."

Percy rolled his eyes, "You make it sound like we were having sex."

Annabeth got up from the bed and found her dress, slipping it on easily, "We almost were." She said bluntly as she walked over to his side of the bed, "Lace me up." Percy sat up and complied, lacing up her corset strings pretty quickly. Once she was laced up completely she turned around and kissed him languidly.

"We probably shouldn't be alone again until the wedding." Annabeth suggested.

Percy sighed and sat up, "You're probably right..."

Annabeth laughed, "Don't be so sad about it, we're getting married in three days Perseus. Then we'll be able to do exactly what we just did all we want to... and eventually we'll be intimate with one another. You can last three days without doing this... I know you can." Annabeth said looking at him pointedly.

"Yeah... yeah... I'll see you at dinner." He said kissing her cheek, Annabeth smiled before she turned around and left his room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The day of their wedding had presented them with the sunniest of days. It was blue skies and the breeze was even cool considering it was the end of July. The maids were running around making the final preparations while Annabeth was enjoying a cup of tea with Thalia in her room with three day old Arabella Marie DiAngelo. Annabeth was holding the tiny baby in her arms as Arabella was holding Annabeth's finger in little grasp. It was in this moment Annabeth realized she had dreams of having her own family. Dreams that she really didn't know she had until she had agreed to be Percy's wife.

Thalia took a sip of her tea, "So.. how are you doing Anna? You're getting married in a couple hours."

Annabeth look up, "I'm good... Percy has been amazing... We've had to limit our time together lately, so honestly I've only seen him during meal times since Arabella was born."

Thalia chuckled, "Nico and I had to do the same thing... I wonder why I got pregnant on my wedding night?"

Annabeth chuckled, "We haven't... been intimate but we've been close... and we agreed to wait until we know we love the other."

Thalia nodded and took another sip of her tea, "Do you love him?"

Annabeth shrugged, "We've only been engaged for a month... even though I've known him my entire life I hated him up until a month ago... I mean... honestly?" Annabeth felt her heart quicken at the thought of loving him, "I have no idea. My heart beats out of my chest every time we're together and I can't stand it when all of the courtiers give him more attention than necessary and he drives me mad, Thalia but I... I can't imagine being with anyone else."

Thalia laughed louder this time, "You sound like you're in love with him... I think in your situation falling in love quickly was bound to happen. Percy chose you to be his Queen, as soon as he found out you were still single he told his parents he was going to marry you. I think that he's always liked you, he just had to convince you to marry him. Which, you would have been crazy to turn him down..."

Annabeth nodded her head in agreement, "I actually told myself that when I was trying to decide my answer for him."

Thalia smiled, "Are you okay, though? I was a nervous wreck before my wedding to Nico."

Annabeth looked back down at Arabella, "Yeah... I'm surprisingly calm... unlike Percy I'm sure... I can't wait to see him though, because we've been purposely separating ourselves I haven't spent any time with him lately."

"Well... after today you get to spend forever with him... so three days in respect to a lifetime is nothing." Thalia stated.

Annabeth smiled, "You're right." Annabeth sat up then and kissed her nieces forehead before handing her to Thalia.

"I have to go start getting ready... Will you be able to attend the wedding?"

Thalia nodded, "Yes, I have one of the midwives watching Arabella. I can't miss my favorite cousin getting married."

Annabeth laughed, "He's your only cousin." Thalia made a face as Annabeth laughed and walked toward the door.

"I'll see you later." Annabeth said at the door. Annabeth walked slowly out of Thalia's room and started walking down the corridor toward her room. On the way she had several people offer her congratulations on her wedding to the prince. She walked into her room and almost fainted at the sight before her, hand picked flowers had been placed in vases and set on several of the surfaces in her bedroom. She saw Roses, Tulips, Daisies, Hydrangeas and several other flowers she couldn't name. She smiled to herself as she found a note on her desk.

My Dearest Annabeth,

I cannot imagine a more amazing person to spend the rest of my life with. I know our relationship has not been ideal but I hope that what we create in the future is permanent, everlasting and full of love. I can't wait to see you later... I know you are going to be so beautiful.

Percy.

Annabeth felt some tears sting her eyes as she re read the note and looked up at the beautiful flowers he had gotten her from the gardens. Annabeth rearranged them around the room just as her mother and Sally walked in with several maids behind them. One maid was holding Annabeth's wedding dress while the others had all of the proper tools necessary for getting dressed. Annabeth had bathed earlier when she got up so all she really needed to do was fix her hair and put her dress on.

Her mother went to work on her in as the maids hung her dress up and laid her shoes and undergarments out. Sally also had the maids bring her dress and Athena's dress to Annabeth's room so they could stay with her up until she had to walk down the aisle. Annabeth's dress was ivory with white and gold designs sewn into the fabric around the boustier of the dress and around the bottom. The train of her dress was long but it was customary for a princess to have a grand wedding especially if the princess was marrying a prince.

Annabeth was dressed and even wearing a crown from Queen Sally's personal collection when they started walking toward the carriage that would take them to the church. Annabeth got into the first carriage with her father as Athena and Sally got into the one behind her. They were halfway to the church when the butterflies started assaulting her stomach.

When the church finally came into view Annabeth was sure she was going to be sick. She focused on not throwing up on her dress as the carriage stopped and the hoards of villagers just waiting for a glimpse of their future queen started vying for her attention. Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath and prepared to exit the carriage. Her father got out first and she followed, she plastered a smile on her face and clenched her bouquet in her hand. She waved and smiled to the villagers who had probably been waiting a while to get a glimpse of her or Percy. She waved as her father led her into the church and sighed in relief as the main doors shut and she was alone in the wide and open foyer of the church. Her mother and Queen Sally were next to walk in and helped her fluff out her dress. Since Annabeth didn't have an unmarried friend to be her lady in waiting she chose Piper to assist her and stand beside her on the stage as she married Percy. Once her dress was fixed, her mother and Sally were escorted in. Piper was next in the procession and then before Annabeth knew it, it was her turn to walk down the long aisle toward her soon to be husband Percy.

It was tradition that she walk down the aisle by herself, so her father kissed her forehead and went around the side to find his seat beside Annabeth's mother. Annabeth clenched her bouquet together as the guards opened the double doors that led into the church. She counted to five before she started walking and focused on not falling on her face until she saw Percy beaming at her from his spot at the alter.

Annabeth felt her lips spread into a wide smile when she saw him. She continued to walk slowly but no longer was she focused on not falling. Now she was focused on him, it was like Percy was beckoning her toward him and she had no choice but to go. When she finally reached the altar he grasped her hand tightly as they walked up the steps toward the priest. Annabeth passed her bouquet to Piper and then turned back to Percy, taking both of his hands in hers.

"Hey." He mouthed to her as the priest began speaking.

She smiled and mouthed back, "Hi."

When the priest finished speaking Percy and Annabeth recited their vows to one another and after they finished with the vows they presented one another with rings as sign of their commitment to each other. Annabeth felt like the wedding ceremony itself would never end when all she really wanted to do was be with Percy. She had missed his arms around her waist and his lips pressed against hers. She missed talking with him as they strolled through the gardens and to their favorite hiding spot in the gazebo. She briefly heard the priest present them as husband and wife, she smiled wide as Percy brought his lips down to hers briefly. It was a sweet and chaste kiss so full of hope for the future. When they were finally down the aisle and into the carriage that would take them back to the castle Annabeth sighed happily. Percy turned toward her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss.

He pulled back moments later, "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

Annabeth laughed, a jubilant sound that matched the tenor of the afternoon, "Let me guess... Three days?"

Percy smirked, "I meant, kiss you as my wife." Annabeth felt her heart skip a beat as his lips hovered over hers again. Here it was again, the feeling that maybe he'd had feelings for her for longer than she had even known.

"How long?" She whispered as her hands found themselves tangled into his jacket.

Percy brought his hand up to the curve of her neck, "Since I pushed into the grape press."

Annabeth laughed, "So... you wanted to marry me when we were thirteen?"

Percy nodded, "Although, technically I was fourteen." Annabeth rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

"Well, your wish came true dear husband." Percy smiled again and kissed her once more, only this time not pulling away until they were back at the castle. When the carriage finally stopped they both exited and walked to the small dining area where they would have a small dinner with family and then this evening they would have a large ball for all of the courtiers and other royals from different Kingdoms to attend. They were the first to arrive and Percy wasted no time pulling her into another kiss. Annabeth smiled and kissed him back, not the one to complain about his sudden need to kiss her every two seconds. He seemed genuinely happy that they were married and Annabeth was to, she was happy that she was here with him and not some other dimwitted prince. She kind of wanted to talk to him about what she had discussed earlier with Thalia but probably wouldn't be able to until they finished with this small dinner with family.

When they were finished with their dinner and everyone had gotten their congratulatory hugs in everyone parted ways to get dressed for the ball that would take place in a couple hours. Annabeth was thankful she had some time to rest, since she had gotten up early but when they walked into her room Percy pulled her into a deep kiss and she realized she wouldn't get any rest at all.

Annabeth didn't realize how much three days apart would do to the other but she realized it when Percy had her quickly out of her dress and into the bed. Annabeth didn't waste anytime removing his coat and shirt before he hoisted her into the bed.

Annabeth laughed as they fell into the bed together, "A little eager?" She asked as he kissed her neck, he pulled back and unlaced the front of her dressing gown so that it fell slack against her chest. She felt his hands run down her chest and over her sensitive flesh making her shiver.

"I'm not the only one." He said triumphantly. Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled his face down to kiss her. They kissed for a while, just enjoying the feel of the others lips. Annabeth felt like maybe now was the time to bring up the love thing.

"Percy." She whispered when his lips moved down to her neck.

"Yeah." He asked breathlessly against her neck.

"Are you in love with me?" Annabeth said quietly, making him stop his kisses but not look back at her.

She felt his breath wash over her neck as he opened his mouth to speak, "I think... maybe I always have been... that's why I was so mean to you as a child." Annabeth smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, making him look back at her with the same question in his eyes.

"Do you love me?" He asked sheepishly. Annabeth smiled and sat up to take her dressing gown off all the way, once it was over her head she pulled his lips back down to hers again.

She kissed him deeply before replying to him, "I think that.. I do." She whispered against his lips,

Percy looked down at her, "So... what are you saying?" He whispered, brushing a piece of her hair aside.

What was she trying to say?

Was she saying she was ready to be intimate with him?

She smiled, "I'm saying that I love you and... we'll see where this goes." She gestured to their naked bodies.

Percy smiled and leaned down to kiss her deeply again before pulling back, he glanced to the window and then back to her, "I don't think we have enough time to do that... I really want our first time to be special and not rushed... So can we just do what we did the other day and then maybe tonight we can try to be intimate." Annabeth nodded and switched them around so that she was straddling his hips. Neither of them wasted anytime doing exactly what they had done the other day and Annabeth was surprised to find she liked it even more than before. When they were both finally sated and pulling on their outfits for the ball on Annabeth wished they were staying in bed all night.

"Do we really have to go?" Annabeth whined as he laced up her new dress.

Percy chuckled and pulled her hair to one side before planting a kiss to her neck, "Yes and then tomorrow we're leaving for two weeks."

Annabeth sighed and turned around to face him, "Well... then I guess I can make it through tonight."

Percy chuckled and turned around to put his jacket on, "I'll be right beside you wishing we were still in here." When they were presentable they walked into the corridor together, they walked to the large ballroom only to be stopped and led to the top of the staircase that would allow them to be presented properly to the waiting crowd. Annabeth looped her arm through his when they heard the loud trumpets being played to get everyones attention.

"May I present to you for the first time Perseus and Annabeth Jackson Crowned Prince and Princess of Olympia." Annabeth tightened her grip on his arm as the doors were opened to reveal the large crowd waiting to congratulate the newlyweds. They descended the staircase together before they were passed around to various members of parliament and other Royals from different Kingdoms. Annabeth finally made her way over to the side of the ballroom where the drinks were being kept, she downed a glass of wine before she felt someone's breath on her neck.

It better have been her husband's breath.

"Having fun yet?"

She sighed in relief and turned around to face Percy, "I am now." She said as she held the wine glass up.

Percy chuckled and grabbed his own, "So... we're drinking excessively tonight?" Annabeth nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"It should make things all the more interesting later tonight." Percy whispered into her ear, Annabeth closed her eyes and shivered in anticipation. "Maybe so." Annabeth said as she finished off her second glass of wine.

"We should dance." Annabeth stated as she set the glass down and turned to Percy. He chuckled and set his own glass down before pulling her into his arms and spinning her around the dance floor flawlessly. Annabeth felt the wine begin to dull her senses by the third dance and by the fourth dance she was itching to get out of the ballroom. Percy had been paying close attention to her all night, he had kissed her repeatedly and made sure to show her off to all of his friends she had yet to meet.

By the close of the evening Annabeth's feet were aching and she was extremely tired, who knew these types of balls could last well into the early hours of the morning. Percy had finally informed the crowd of people that he and Annabeth would be retiring for the evening. Annabeth was so happy when they were finally going back to their room to sleep. He opened the door for her and carried her over the threshold making Annabeth howl in laughter. She felt so delirious it wasn't even funny, the wine had sort of worn off but she was so tired it didn't matter. Anything she said or did right now couldn't have been her fault because of the fact she was out of her mind.

She walked to the bed and quickly undid her own corset strings, she pulled the hair tie out of her hair and let her curls fall loosely down her back. She stepped out of her dress and didn't even bother to hang it up before she threw her dressing gown over her head and got into bed... naked.

She didn't even look back at Percy as she climbed into the bed and buried herself under the warm down comforter and cuddled with the pillow. It was then she remembered the man she had married and opened her eyes, she lifted her head up and looked at the boy who was leaning against one of the post on the bed.

"Please... don't mind me... I'm just here for the show." Percy said with an amused smiled. Annabeth scowled at him and made a rude gesture at him before laying her head back down on the pillow. She felt him climb into the bed but she still kept her eyes closed, it wasn't until his hands were on her waist that she opened her eyes.

He was looking at her as she scooted closer to him, "You know... you were looking pretty handsome tonight."

Percy laughed and wound his arms all the way around her waist, "Is that so." Annabeth nodded as she pressed her lips to his slowly. He kissed her back but not as passionately as she wanted him too, she pulled back and pouted making him laugh.

"Annabeth... you're tired... we have all the time in the world to be intimate with one another..." Percy whispered to her, brushing a piece of her hair out of her eyes.

Annabeth scrunched her face up, "Party pooper." Annabeth muttered making him laugh.

"Go to sleep, Annabeth." Percy whispered to her as he rubbed her back soothingly. She sighed and settled her head on his naked torso.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth smiled as she looked up at the sun, it was early morning but cool as the breeze from the ocean floated past them. She was sitting on a blanket, under a tree with a cup of tea in her hand and her husband laying down beside her. They had been here for five days so far and had enjoyed every second of their time together. They spend the days doing absolutely nothing and they spent the nights kissing the other senseless. They had yet to be intimate with one another and Annabeth wasn't exactly sure why neither of them had taken the initiative. They had pretty much admitted their love for one another on their wedding day but they hadn't said it to the other. Annabeth looked down at Percy and found that he was looking at her.

"What?"

Percy chuckled, "I was thinking."

Annabeth took a sip of her tea, "About what?"

Percy smiled and sat up slightly, "I was thinking... we could... you know.. actually talk."

Annabeth smiled at the annoyingly adorable look on his face, "Okay, Jackson what exactly do you want to talk about."

He shrugged, insanely helpful that husband of hers was, "Topics of conversation we typically avoid."

Annabeth stiffened slightly as she set her tea down, "What topics would those be exactly."

Percy sighed and sat up completely looking at her, "We always just talk about things that don't really matter... We never really talk about us…. or the future"

"What do you mean?"

Percy closed his eyes, "We started this relationship out of convenience but I don't want to begin our marriage that way. You are not a convenience to me or a prize... I love you, Annabeth." Percy paused and looked straight into Annabeth's grey eyes, "I love you, Beth" He smiled wide before he continued and I never want to be without you."

Annabeth felt her heart beating out of her chest, "I love you too." She whispered for the first time as she looked up at him.

Percy smiled, "You won't ever have to worry about my allegiance to you... you, my wife and whatever children we have will always come first... I won't betray your trust in me."

Annabeth realized what he was really saying, he would never entertain another woman for the sake of selfishness. He would never do what hundreds of other Kings had done and in all honesty she thought he would do. He would be loyal to her, it felt almost too good to be true.

"Don't make promises to me you can't keep, Percy." She whispered.

Percy cupped her cheek, "I will keep this promise... I love you, Annabeth… and not only because you are my wife. I love you because of who you are as a person... and I can't believe I waited this long to pursue you. I should have secured your hand in marriage the moment you turned sixteen... but I let my pride get in the way." Annabeth beamed up at him for a moment before she kissed him.

After a moment she pulled away, "Do you want... to go inside?" She asked quietly.

Percy nodded as he sat up, she got up as well and started walking toward the summer house they were staying in. The maids saw their return and quickly went to clean up their stuff on the beach. They walked hand in hand together to the bedroom they were occupying while they were staying there. Annabeth walked in first and untied her hat from around her head, she sat it down on the nearest chair and turned to Percy who was leaning against the door, watching her.

Annabeth smiled and held out her hand to him, he walked toward her slowly and with precision, "We don't have to…. if you're not ready." He whispered as he reached her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and chose not to answer his stupid but sweet statement. She wound her fingers into his hair and pulled his lips down to meet hers. In all honesty, she had been wanting this since they arrived here. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, she wanted to be completely his. They stood there and kissed for what felt like hours until it all became too much, she felt his hands move down the back of her dress and unlace her it. Annabeth's own hands moved to remove his shirt after she had stepped out of her dress.

Once his shirt was off he pushed her back into the bed, Annabeth turned around and climbed into the bed and all the way to the middle. Once she was there she turned around to face him, he was still sitting on the edge of the bed. She smirked and slowly pulled her dressing gown over her head before beckoning him toward her.

"Come here." She whispered. Percy smiled and climbed into the bed after her, when he reached her she pulled him down on top of her as she kissed his neck. She took her time allowing her hands to roam his body before her fingers slipped into the waistband of his pants. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she started to push them down his legs slowly. When they were around his ankles he reached down and pulled them off quickly.

He turned back to face her as one of his fingers slipped inside of her making her close her eyes, "Open your eyes." He whispered. Annabeth opened her eyes and looked into his as his fingers kept moving slowly making her breath hitch.

After several moments of this he pulled his fingers away making Annabeth pout as he grasped her hips and pulled her down toward him. He leaned back down to kiss her as he placed one hand near the side of her head and the other on her waist. He looked up at her once more, probably for confirmation that what they were about to do was okay. Annabeth nodded and wound her fingers into his hair as she felt the tip of him brush up against her and then move inside her.

He moved slow at first, allowing her to adjust to him but it wasn't too bad considering all of the time they had spent 'fooling around' in the last five days. She tilted her hips up slightly and felt him push all of the way inside of her. He looked down at her sheepishly and Annabeth knew he hadn't meant to do that but it didn't matter. She felt full and not in a bad way, it was a feeling of completion.

Like their love story was coming to fruition.

He stayed still for a moment before he looked down at her, "Are you okay?"

Annabeth nodded and moved one of her hands from his hair and to his face, "I'm fine, really." She felt him move slightly and sucked in a sharp breath, "Oh gods." she muttered as he looked down at her. She felt him do it again only this time moving all of the way out and then push back into her, she whimpered and clutched his hair between her fingers.

He moved back and forth slowly and eventually Annabeth's hands found themselves being raked down his back. She knew he was trying to make this good for both of them and Annabeth knew if they kept going she would burst but he was already close. She knew by the way his hands were clenched into fists in the bed sheets and the way his jaw was set. She reached up and pulled his face down to kiss her, hoping to get his jaw to loosen up. She felt his hesitation, he didn't want to let his grip he had on his control go but she wasn't having any of that.

She tilted her hips up and he pushed deeper into her again causing an involuntary groan to come from his mouth. She did it again and this time both of them moaned in response, this position held so many possibilities for them.

Possibilities they could explore later as she felt Percy push inside of her harder and deeper than before, "It's okay." She whispered to him as his movement turned frantic and harder against her. Annabeth could only clench the bedsheet with her hands as he pushed into her one last time before he stilled and buried his face into her neck.

She kind of wanted to whimper because it had felt so amazing for her but as she held him close to her she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. They fit together so perfect and this had been proof of that. She felt him slip out of her and replace his fingers quickly, he must have know she hadn't reached her peak as his fingers moved with precision. She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on the sensitive flesh at her chest. Annabeth clutched the headboard behind her and felt her body unravel quickly. It wasn't long before she let go and spiraled into bliss, shouting his name.

She opened her eyes and saw him watching her, she smiled and pulled him down to kiss her. This kiss though wasn't frantic or fervent it was languid and slow. It was a kiss of completion, it was a kiss that explained all that she was feeling in that moment. He pulled back and laid down beside her, pulling her to his chest. She complied and wrapped her arms around his bare waist.

There wasn't much to be said in this moment, only the contentment they both felt toward one another. After a whirlwind courtship they were finally in a good place, Annabeth felt happy and giddy about the possibilities they held together. They could finally enjoy being in love on their own terms and not some deadline that had to be fulfilled. Annabeth could love Percy because she wanted to love him, she could be a wife to him not because she was simply married to him but because she wanted to.

It was liberating... in a way.

She felt Percy start to play with her hair gently and Annabeth smiled as she ran her hands up his bare sides. She briefly felt bad for the maids and guards they had stationed around the house. Now that they had been intimate with one another then they were bound to spend more of their time in bed. She chuckled to herself as Percy continued to run his fingers through her blonde hair.

"How was… _you know_?" Percy whispered as his fingers combed through her hair.

Annabeth shifted so that she could look up at him, "It was... different but… good…" Annabeth smirked, "You weren't so bad, Kelp Head."

Annabeth felt his chest vibrate with laughter as his face turned up into a relieved smile, "Your sarcasm… one of the many reasons I love you."

Annabeth chuckled, "You're such an easy target, Jackson… you do it to yourself."

Percy stopped playing with her hair making Annabeth frown, "Are… you really okay?" He whispered, "I mean… what we just did… was a huge step… and I'm not taking it lightly… and to be honest… I'm sort of freaking out… in a good way."

Annabeth smiled, she loved this side of Percy. She loved the insecure seventeen year old that he was and she also loved that only she was the one allowed to see him as vulnerable side. She ran her fingertips up his chest lightly before cupping her face.

"I do not take what we just did lightly… if anything I'm more… freaked out than you... because we're only seventeen… we're practically kids and here we are married and you're about to become King…. and what we just did… could result in a child nine months from now… and… I know what is expected of us but it doesn't make… the fear or the anxiety any less."

Percy smiled and placed a hand over hers on his cheek, "At least… you understand…" He whispered, "We do have a lot of responsibility on our shoulders but…. I think between the two of us… we can handle it… I know we will make a great King and Queen… when our time to rule comes… and when and if we have a child… I'll be scared out of my mind but happy… because it's you… I'm so glad it's you who I married, Annabeth." She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back sweetly before she laid her head back down on his chest as he resumed running his fingers through her hair.

Soon enough she was drifting in and out of sleep, she thought that Percy was already asleep as he had stopped playing with her hair. Annabeth lifted her head up and saw that his eyes were closed, she smiled and laid her head back down on chest. After they leave their honeymoon he wouldn't be getting much rest in the weeks before his coronation. There would be so much to do- parties to plan, dinners to attend, meetings to lead, parades to ride in and dress fittings for all of this. It was going to take some time to adjust too for Annabeth but she would have Percy and they would adjust to this new life together.

Together.

Annabeth smiled at the thought, they were truly together now. He was hers and she was his, something she honestly thought would never happen. But in this moment with him, she thought that maybe it was inevitable. Maybe all of those years of him tormenting her had implanted some misguided idea that men were suppose to make fun of you when they liked you. All of the men Annabeth had been courted by had been decent men. They would have made perfect husbands but none of them got under her skin and stayed there like a certain Kelp Head. Annabeth laced one of his hands with hers and Thanked the God's that Percy had asked her to be his wife because if he hadn't she would have never seen the possibilities they had together. Not just the possibility of uniting their Kingdoms but their hearts as well.

Annabeth felt it too, she felt her heartbeat at the same rhythm as his. She felt the way his arms held her to him, like she was a lifeline. Maybe she was his lifeline because he was hers, he had rescued her from a mediocre life. He had given her something she never thought she would ever have.

Love.

* * *

**I love Oneshots...**

**They make me so happy! They help me get rid of any writers block I have by creating an entire different world, other than the one I was working on. **

**Anyways! **

**What did you guys think?**

**I know the wording is a little off because I'm not an expert on 17th century speech so its been Americanized. **

**REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

**Until next time, Dearies- WElaine21**

**P.S. I started working on my new story for the fall... Well actually I have two candidates for my new story- One is called 'The Game' and the Second one is Called 'Kisses Like Summer Rain'... I haven't decided which one I'm going to do yet. **

**OH AND A HUGE SHOUT OUT GOES TO SUNEATER, he helped me work out some MAJOR kinks in this story! THANKS! **


End file.
